Return to the Quartet
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SMUT Hermione x Harry, Hermione x Ron, Hermione x Draco, A revisit to the life of Harmione and the gang.


Disclaimer: Does it look like I make money off this? Does it look like I own the world of Harry Potter? Didn't think so. runs off to basement full of playthings

Warnings: Major adult stuff. **BEWARE! **Please don't flame me because I write smut, because you are warned.

A/N: OMG! A sequel! I can't believe I did it! dances I may just give ya'll a trilogy if I can manage it!

Beta Notes  
Lupin: I'm not good with these x.x  
Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku: If you are under the age of seventeen or merely imature, I suggest you read another story. If not, enjoy!

ooo

Hermione walked up the stairs of the little London flat. The flowers all looked like they needed tending, the iron railing needed a fresh coat of paint, and some of the bricks needed replacing. She set a spell on them to fix them up without the muggles knowing that it happened.

The knocker looked like it was the only expensive thing on the whole building. She reached up and took hold of it.

"Hello Hermione," it greeted her. She was shocked that Harry would have something so obviously magical on his front door. "Harry isn't home right now."

"Could you tell me where he has went?" She inquired of the doorknocker.

"He said he would be right back he just went down to the corner store to get some groceries."

"Would it be alright if I let myself in to wait for him?" She shifted her weight on her feet.

"I wouldn't see why not. He has an anti-theft charm on his valuables."

The door slowly opened and she walked through into the hallway.

"The sitting room is on your left," the knocker said just before the door clicked shut.

She looked around. The hardwood floor was covered in a deep red rug and the walls where bare. The sitting room wasn't much better. He had a couple pictures of his mother, father and godfather. His furniture looked second hand. His broom was leaning up against a small black and white muggle television. He had a small stereo balanced on top of that.

She was just about to pick up the small picture of his mom and dad when he walked into the room.

"Hello Hermione." She spun around and looked him in the eyes.

"Hello Harry. You should really make more noise when you walk. You startle people like that too much and you are liable to end up on the receiving end of a nasty curse." She quickly flicked her wand out and trapped him in a petrificus totalus curse. "You also shouldn't let your guard down even if you see a friend."

She slowly walked up to him and ran her left hand over his right shoulder. She slowly worked around back and that had slipped down his spine to his buttocks. She gave it a little squeeze. She knew that the he could break the curse in a few minutes if he really wanted to.

She then placed her other hand on his hip while sliding the other onto the opposite hip. She gave a yank and he moved a few centimetres across the floor until he was flush with her chest. Her hands wrapped around the front of him caressing his penis under all that restricting fabric.

Harry at first was very concerned that this Hermione was one of his many enemies. But when she had grabbed his ass he knew. This was the same Hermione that he had woken up with a few days ago, the same Hermione that had slept with both him and Ron.

He began to relax and work at breaking the curse.

Her hands drew up his chest to the clasp at his neck. She could feel his pulse quicken in anticipation. The clasp came undone with a small snap. His robes fell open far enough to reveal the buttons that ran down the front.

Her mouth found the back of his neck and started to nip at it. If his muscles could have worked he would have shivered. Her tongue flicked out to caress the places where she had nipped. She felt his skin twitch under her tongue. It wouldn't be long before he could fight back.

Her hands slowly unbuttoned his robes. She could feel his muscles tense under her fingers. She pulled back on his robes and they fell to his feet.

He was wearing a lightweight blue sweater and some dark blue dress pants. The fabric of the sweater was soft on her hands. It felt just a smooth and soft as his hair. She just couldn't stand that it was hiding his slightly scared smooth skin. She slipped her hands under the sweater and started to pull it over his head.

So quickly that she let out a little squeak his hands flew up and grabbed her hands by the wrists. He twisted himself around in her grasp so that they where face-to-face.

Jade and sienna coloured eyes met. One set burned with anger and the other with wonder, but both with pure simple primeval lust.

Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione. Their lips met and a crushing wave of heat and passion. Both sets of lips parted to deepen the crushing kiss. Their tongues met in a battle of wills.

'Where did he get all this knowledge?' Hermione asked herself. She knew from the letter he had left her, that she was his first even if she really hadn't shown him all she could do.

Harry undid her robes slowly, almost painfully so. He was growing harder then he had ever been in his life. But he would just have to wait. He hadn't read those books for nothing.

He finally let the black fabric fall to the ground. It pooled at her feet. Next his hands where up her shirt. He slowly slipped the lilac fabric over her head. But instead of allowing her to shed the light garment he wound it around her wrists and forced them behind her back.

Now tied fear crept into her eyes.

"Paybacks are a bitch," he whispered into her ear.

He slowly walked her back until her legs came to rest on the coffee table breaking their heated kiss.

Sometimes during their power struggle the room had changed. The old dingy look was gone and splendour took over. The only real thing that stayed the same was his broom still leaned against a television, and the picture of his mom and dad rested on top of it. But the television had changed as well. She looked in wonder at the crystal light fixtures, the rich fabrics of his furniture, and the fine woodwork in the walls.

He had many great works of art, both from the muggle world and the wizarding world, neatly arranged on his walls.

Nothing about the sitting room was overdone or underdone. This room looked like a very skilled designer had put it together.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes drifted around his house.

"It looks different when I'm here doesn't it," he giggled slightly at the look on her face. "Now where were we?"

He lifted her over the table and placed her on the couch. He pulled his sweater over his head revealing his tanned muscles underneath. It wouldn't do to have her be the only one who was shirtless.

He straddled her on the couch. His one leg not really fitting on the couch so he had to straighten it lest he fall over.

Her brown eyes looked up at him pleadingly, but he knew she couldn't have everything she wanted.

He let his arms fall to his sides and gently ran his fingertips up her side. She shivered at the contact on her skin. They slipped up her body following the gentle curves toward her bra.

Her bra was a dark red with lace on the edges. Harry took notice that this bra was a strapless. But it was also a back closure. He mentally kicked himself for tying her up.

He quickly decided all he needed was to pull it down a bit.

His fingers then made a small trip up over the large mounds that where her breasts. They plunged under the slightly stiff fabric. Harry drew the bra downward freeing the pink flesh from its confines.

Her nipples stood erect in the soft light filtering in through the scarlet drapes. Harry moved his hands back up to cover the exposed flesh, his thumbs slowly kneading them.

Hermione groaned loudly. He was driving her hard and fast into insanity. How could somebody this innocent have this much power of her? She pulled at her bonds begging with her eyes for him to let her go.

He finally let her sit up far enough that he could remove her bonds. While his hands where behind her back he also unclasped her bra.

Her hands flew to his back. She raked her nails down his back getting a hiss from him. They didn't stop until they hit fabric where they hovered for a while before firmly attaching themselves to Harry's butt.

Harry let her lay back down on the couch and he used this time to start to undo the small skirt she had on. It took him a while to figure out that it was buckled on both sides of her hips.

With the skirt removed he slowly worked his hands down her hips to the small set of panties she wore. They where of the same colour and style as the bra. She slowly rolled them down and off her body. He had to move to get them past where he was sitting, but when he looked back Hermione had her legs spread for him.

He looked down at the soft folds of her vagina. Other then pictures from health books he had not really seen the real thing. The sight in front of him mesmerized him. Hermione spread out on his couch and him about to ravish her.

She watched as his face lit up with joy at seeing her there, spread ready for him. She slowly leaned forward and grasped his head.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him. Dumbly he just nodded.

With a sigh she slowly lowered his face to her.

As if by instinct Harry began to lick at the outer lips. His tongue felt rough like that of a cat.

He slowly worked more pressure into his tongue so that it broke through to the inner lips. Hermione gasped as he hit clitoris.

Harry took note of this and started to twirl his tongue around and circles over this sensitive part of her anatomy.

Hermione panted and screamed for him to stop but he just kept going. He was testing the waters. In his naivety he didn't realize until after it happened that he had driven her over the edge.

She slumped back onto the couch and twitched a few times. He hadn't stopped, but she was too overwhelmed to notice him.

She reached down and drew him up toward her, her lips making contact with his.

She then threw him across the couch. His head landed in a mass of pillows. She slowly flipped herself over, and crept toward him. Her breasts rubbing his legs as she moved.

She didn't pause at his penis like she had done before. She knew that he was aching for release so she kept going until she was equal to him. She arched her back and drove herself down his shaft to the base.

He cried out and arched his back, driving his head into the pillows. He had never before felt the pleasure that Hermione was now giving him. The feel of her warm embrace, how could any man in his right mind pass that up?

She was dragging him toward a cliff that he knew he would have gladly jumped off of, just because it was her leading him to it. He could feel the tension building, building to the point of almost painful proportions.

But yet she continued.

Her hands braced herself on his chest as she rode him. Their moans blending into an almost musical performance, his tenor blending with the harmony produced by her soprano.

Harry's hands drifted of their own accord to the bouncing mounds of flesh that where her breasts. He just needed something to hold onto.

When he finally came it was like nothing he had felt before. He was sure that he would have hurt her with the force of it. He saw her slow and sag toward him. Her breath coming slow, even and in small gasps.

Harry reached up to stroke her face, her auburn hair falling over his hand as he moved it down to her neck.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Not the forceful kiss of before but one that was so gentle he hardly felt it.

Hermione pulled back ever so slightly.

"You aren't done yet," she whispered. The movement of her lips as she spoke brushed his ever so gently.

Her tongue flicked out to taste his lips. She then ran it down his chin. Faint stubble felt rough and so good on her tongue.

She lifted herself off him and sat on the floor next to his quivering body. One hand snaked down to take hold of his now flaccid cock. She began very softly to stoke the soft flesh.

Her mouth worked its way down his neck. Harry gasped as she attached herself to his neck like a leach. She sucked at it for a while before releasing it to lick it. She pulled back to see how well she had marked him. Hermione knew from the past that Harry wasn't easy to bruise. The mark was small and round but not nearly as large as she wanted.

She leaned back down and bit him. He gasped and nearly sat up but she kept his where he was with her shoulder. She licked the mark she left then began to suck at it again.

Her slow stroking had finally had an effect on him and he was growing hard again. She increased her speed and her grip.

"You are mine for now and forever," she muttered into his neck.

Harry groaned.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped to his side and grabbed her shoulders. She gave a squeak and it just drove him more. He lifted her from the floor and all but flung her onto the end of the couch.

She landed with her head on the armrest and gave a small grunt of pain. Stars flooded her eyes. But before she could say anything he was thrusting into her with much force.

She had finally found that animal instinct in him. His hands rested on the couch at her sides. He leaned forward to her tits and bit savagely at her. She groaned at the pleasure and the pain her inflicted on her.

If she had know Harry before she didn't know him right now. As soon as she could catch her breath she lost it again to the wild trashing she was receiving.

He grunted with the effort. His eyes flashed with dangerous hunger. Yet still he thrust in and out of her.

Her thoughts after a few moments where that it was a bad thing that she had pushed him so far. She knew that somewhere in him that anger and love he had used to fight that last battle was loose.

She cried out in pain as his teeth sank into her breast with such force that he broke the skin. The blood slowly seeped out.

His body was no longer under his control, He could taste the blood in his mouth and it drove him more. He had to have as his fill of her. Harry worked his hips faster. Driving her to the point where she was moaning for him to stop. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. There was nothing that would stop him from having this glorious body for his own. Not even her.

He sucked at the blood that ran down her chest, the metallic taste driving him faster and faster.

He could feel the built up pressure ready to explode. It didn't at all slow him as he held it back.

She screamed out loudly. She didn't know if it was the pain, anger or pleasure she felt. She had her hands on his shoulders trying to make him stop. But he was strong, stronger then she had thought. She pushed at him. Driving her nails into his shoulder blades with the grip she had on him.

He finally came and collapsed into her, the hunger and blood lust gone out of him. He lay there panting on her chest. The blood slowly soaked into his hair as he lay there. He couldn't move for the longest time. He tried to collect his thoughts and his feeling.

When he was finally able to move, he saw that she was trying to get out from under him. She had tears in her eyes.

His eyes fell and he noticed the teeth marks on her breast, and the blood running from one of them. He groaned at the sight. He never knew he could be so savage. He felt rather ashamed at what he had done.

He rolled off Hermione and reached for his wand that rested on the floor nearby. He hung his head and pointed his wand at her. The words of a healing spell past his lips.

She gasped as the spell slowly healed the gash. Small wounds where never painlessly healed. Bigger wounds tended to have to use spells that had a build in pain repressor. But those spell where only learned by medics.

Harry had to know a great deal about healing. His job as an auror saw that he sometimes needed to heal people in the field.

"Hermione…" Harry started, but she stopped him with a look.

"Harry don't pull your gallant knight bullshit with me." He looked so ashamed at his actions. Hermione was up to his side and held him tight. He rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"Harry you didn't nothing wrong. In fact that was wonderful." Harry stiffened in her arms.

"Bit I bit you and made you bleed."

"Harry you also healed me." He shook his head against her chest. "Harry we all do things in the heat of passion. It doesn't hurt anything. In some instances it heightens passion.

"Do you remember when I bit your neck, what did you feel?" Hermione pulled back so that he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"It hurt for a while until you licked the soreness from it. Then is was just plain arousing."

A smile crossed her face as she reached down to collect her cloths.

"That it did Harry. That's why I did it." She quickly stepped into her cloths. He was still standing naked thinking on what he had just heard.

She walked toward the door.

"Until next time dear one." With that she walked out into the street and hailed a cab.

ooo

Hermione took the cab back to her house. She was expected at The Burrow in an hour and half. She was going to floo, so she had time.

She quickly ran up the steps and fumbled with the keys. The door swung open with a small squeak. She didn't slow her dash upstairs. She needed just the right outfit for Ron and that could take some time. She thought she would need something that he was expecting and something he wasn't.

Now Ron had always known Hermione as a bookworm. Even after their graduation she was just as much into the pursuit of knowledge as she always had been.

She thought about this for a second. Maybe the robes from school might be a good touch. She hadn't had them out for years. That would sure paint her into the bookworm stereotype he had always seen her in.

'What in this world would Ron probably imagine me in the least.' She pondered looking at her closet. It was full of her regular cloths, but she had a small section for her not so public cloths.

She took out some fur, after some thought tossed it aside. Lace was drawn out next. She held the white fabric to herself. She head shook and she threw that to join the fur. A slick satin teddy soon joined the other two. She went through almost all her cloths before she found the right one.

She was going to need her old book bag to carry this one out.

She slipped into the outfit then threw her school uniform over it. It wouldn't do to let Molly see what she had in mind for Ron. She packed up everything she was going to need and packed it away.

She spelled the bag to look like it was full of books. No good having her book bag give her away.

With only ten minutes left before she was due at The Burrow she walked down to the kitchen. She would have to bring something as a gift to Molly to keep her from getting to involved.

Her special blend of soup spices might do well. Molly always liked to cook, and to feed everybody around her well. She grabbed a small jar and filled it with the spices.

She looked up at the clock on her kitchen wall. Maybe it would be a good thing to be early. It would sure throw Ron off.

She walked over to her fireplace and threw in a handful of her floo powder.

"The Burrow," she announced as she stepped into the green flames.

Hermione soon walked out of the fireplace at The Burrow and right into the hug waiting for her from Molly.

"How are you darling? You seem skinny. Did you eat yet?"

"Molly I'm fine, I'm just here to talk to Ron." Hermione was soon let go from the embarrassing embrace.

"He's in his room. Should I call him down?"

"No it's fine," Hermione blushed as best she could. "What I want to talk about it private anyway."

Hermione started for the stairs, but quickly turned back to Molly.

"Oh and I brought you this." She handed over the spices and Molly's face lit up with joy.

"Will you be staying for supper then?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to. I have much to do this day."

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs. Her thoughts ran to why Ron would still live with his parents. He was now the only child left at home.

Before too long she was standing in front of his door. She gave two small knocks on the wood.

A muffled 'come in' came from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and saw that nothing had really changed in the room. The same posters where on the wall, the same stack of comics with a few new additions. The only thing that was different is Ron was now a full-grown man.

"Herm!" Ron shot to his feet.

Hermione took out her wand and set a small spell to make the room seem quiet to any who dare try to listen to what they had to say.

"Ron listen," Hermione started. She put her hands on her hips in the best Molly impression she could manage. "I have no idea what you think or feel about me, but you are dead wrong.

"There is no way that we are going to date. There is no way that you are ever going to talk me into marring you. You might as well forget those plans that I know you have probably already written up."

Ron nearly fell to his knees, tears started to flow into his eyes.

"Ron this isn't about what you feel or about what I feel. This is something more. This is about what we need."

Ron looked started and a bit confused.

Hermione reached up and undid her tie. She let it fall to the ground. Showing above her collar was a black, silver studded, leather collar.

Her hands then slowly undid her robes. She didn't let anything show through as she worked.

Ron was stunned and just stared at her. He wasn't at all sure what was going on. Was she trying to make herself a little more comfortable? It was kind of hot in his bedroom. Or was she thinking something else entirely?

The soft black fabric of her robe was soon piled at her feet. Under it she wore a black leather corset with a matching thong. She had tall black high-heeled leather boots. The collar he had only seen a touch of was now fully visible. It was chained to her corset with silver chains. She had bands of leather on her upper arms with small silver chains hanging from them. She was every bit as Ron had known her, but he had never known her to be like this.

She turned and bent over to her book bag giving him a full view of her backside. It was round and lush. He very nearly reached out to grab it. She smiled to herself as she pulled on her gloves.

A bullwhip was next out of the bag. She let it coil at her feet.

In an instant the tip of that whip cracked right in front of his face. He yelped and fell back onto his bed.

"Stand up," She commanded. He quickly rose to his feet once again.

She noted that he was nervous and nearly shaking.

The bullwhip again cracked the air in front of his face. This time he flinched but didn't move.

"Very nice," she purred.

She leaned over to grab the bag and threw it over next to the bed. She did so because she knew that at some point she would want something out of it. And why did she bring over all those toys if she wasn't going to use any of them.

"You are beautiful my pet," she purred. She stood there for a moment drinking in his sight.

She took a couple of steps toward him before she let the bullwhip out again. This time it wrapped around his waist, the tip cracking hard on his ass. He let out a yelp and she moaned at the sound. But she didn't allow that to slow her down. She pulled on the whip and used it to pull him towards her.

"Stand still and don't move," she told him.

She turned around and rubbed herself on his leg. She could feel him growing hard within the confines of his pants. She could tell by the way he handled himself that she wasn't the first to 'whip him into shape'.

She had competition. And she would need to prove who the better was. She stepped away from him, wand in one hand, bullwhip in the other. Both lashed out with the same force and speed. His shirt went flying and his pants hit the floor. The hand holding her wand made and arc around and came back across him. His boxers soon joined his shirt somewhere behind him.

The bullwhip lashed out again and struck him across the chest. His muscles clenched with the pain. An angry red welt became visible where it had tasted his flesh. Amazingly this skin didn't split or bleed.

She took another swing sending the whip across his chest to create an X on his skin. This swing she put a little more force behind. Even this one didn't break the skin. Even where it crossed the other mark it didn't break open or bleed.

She just couldn't stand there and whip him all day. That wouldn't be fair.

"Kneel," She commanded. He slipped almost gracefully to his knees. His hands clasped behind him on his back. His head bowed.

She used the butt of the whip to raise his head.

"Who is your mistress?" Hermione was shocked at the amount of lust in those blue eyes.

"I do not have a Mistress, Mistress." Ron said quietly.

She swung the butt of the whip around and struck him on the side of the face.

"Explain yourself." She again used the butt of the whip to tilt his eyes up to look into hers.

"Mistress, I do not have a Mistress because I was trained by a Master."

"Who is your Master then?" Hermione was being tested. She didn't like the sound of his voice when he told her he didn't have a Mistress. For that he was going to be punished.

"Finnegan, Mistress,"

It was so wrong, and it was so right. She never did see herself having Seamus. But the thought of his smooth skin under her was intoxicating.

She let her hands fall to Ron's shoulders and drew him into herself.

He rolled the thong down her legs until she could easily step out of it.

He gladly lapped at her folds while she thought about other things.

His tongue played over ever inch of her and she began to moan. It flicked over pink moist flesh. She tasted wonderful to him.

He slowly turned her so that he could get better access to her. His hands slipped to the front where one went to her clit and the other penetrated her. His tongue slipped down the crack of her ass until he found that tight exit.

Ron found himself tasting her rear as he fiddled with the front. He hadn't done anything of this sort before, but it just felt right. It didn't taste as bad as he would have thought. It was mildly spicy. He was soon forcing his tongue into that opening. She groaned a few times but nothing major yet.

"Kiss me my pet," She soon whispered.

He fluidly turned her around as he stood up. His lips coming together with hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

His hand drifted down to grab that tight ass that he had seen and tasted.

Hermione reached behind her back and tugged the release cord of her corset. It fell open. Her arms then reached out brushing Ron's side as they went by and undid her collar. The whole thing fell to the floor.

Her breasts where now bushing along the whip marks she had left on him. They felt hot against her now erect nipples.

His strong arms lifted her off the floor and placed her on her back on the bed. Not once did they break the kiss.

Hermione was soon covered by his warm mass. She didn't at all feel that this was going as she had planned it. Him having a Master was one reason that she was thrown.

He placed one of her nipples in his mouth and started to play with it with his tongue. She moaned gave a small buck with her hips, her thigh making contact with his sensitive cock. It was his turn to moan and moan he did.

She put a hand him his chest and rolled him over. It was her show and she would run it as she saw fit.

She leaned in to give that beautiful neck a good hickey. There was something wrong here. No mater what she did she couldn't get that lovely skin to mark. She finally gave it a good hard bite, one that on any other neck would have drawn blood. She ran her tongue down his body circling his nipples a few times.

She followed the lines of his abs down to his navel. She stuck it in and gave it a small twist. But she didn't pause long.

It traced a path down his treasure line, over the top, across the tip and down the underside. The path soon took her to his balls. Both where taken into her mouth and rolled around.

She took up a small lock of hair and brushed the underside of his penis as she continued to show respect to his balls.

Ron was darn near to exploding, but his master had trained him well. He wouldn't cum until told. He knew he would be punished if he came before he was told. And something told him that if he defied this Mistress that he would be feeling for weeks afterward.

Hermione soon moved her hungry mouth to his erection. It was long, stiff, and thick. She worked that talented tongue up and down the base as she put pressure on the sides with her lips. Her hand held below her mouth stroking in a reverse direction to her mouth.

She made it harder for him to hold his own.

Hermione knew exactly how he felt and how he wanted release. But she wouldn't let him have his release yet. She slowly pulled back. And turned so that her back was to him.

She hovered there so that he could see her form. Then she drove herself down onto that thick shaft. It was hard not to scream out as she drove herself to take the whole thing.

She groaned as she removed the length only to drive it back harder and deeper then before.

She rode him hard and fast. She rode him like she was trying to get from London to New York in a day.

His hands rested on her hips guiding her trusts. He grunted with the effort as she moaned. Time passed and neither took theirs.

Ron could only see the brown curly locks of Hermione, but he wasn't complaining. He had waited for years to have her. But he had wanted her to be his and his alone. He couldn't remember what had happened the other night but he was sure if this had happened he would have remembered.

She drove herself down on him while he thrust up to meet her.

Every now and again she would throw her head forward and he would see the smooth skin of her back. He craved to be able forcefully take her.

"Please Ron, give it to me," she screamed out. As asked and right on cue his blew his load. She soon followed him over the edge. Twitching she fell back onto him. His strong arms surrounded her.

"Mistress you are all sweaty. Allow me to clean you." Ron was thoughtful, but she would have to pass. She had places to be.

"I'm sorry my pet but I must go." She got up and placed her corset and other toys in her book bag.

She slowly put her school uniform over herself and was headed to the door when I thought struck her.

She turned and pointed to the ground beside her.

He was really well trained. He came over to her side and knelt there waiting.

"You must tell your master of everything you have done here. You must also pass an invitation to him from me."

"Yes Mistress."

She turned and left him there, her spell broken as soon as she opened the door.

Molly was still in the kitchen. She was making a stew that smelled wonderful.

"Did you work out everything you want to with my son?" She inquired.

"Not totally," Hermione replied truthfully. "I'm probably going to be back in the next few days to work it all out."

"That's good to hear dear." Molly never did once look up from the stew and she watched it simmer. "Well we will see you later then."

Hermione didn't know how much Molly had guessed but it was best not to let her have full rein with these things.

"496 Finchly Road" She said as she cast the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames.

ooo

Draco was sitting at his baby grand slowly sliding his fingers over the ivory keys. He had finished his dinner with his wife not long ago. And was just trying to calm himself before he had to face her again.

A soft pop sounded at his left elbow.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Sorry to bother you sir," muttered the small house elf. "But there is a person come to see you."

Draco stood up, folded the music back to its original state and gave it to the house elf to put away.

"Please let them in to wait in the front foyer."

Draco briskly walked down the stairs. He didn't know who could be calling at this late in the evening.

They stood with their back to the stairs the hood of their cloak up.

When they heard the heard the muted sounds of footsteps behind them, they turned.

The figure lifted its wand and held it in front of its face. It was held there for several heartbeats. Then as quickly as raised it was laid down on the marble table in the entryway.

"What do you want?" Draco inquired rather harshly. The figure again raised its arms this time to remove the hood of the cloak. "Granger!" He growled.

"Temper Malfoy, this isn't a business call. Though I wish it where sometimes. I'm only here to respond to the letter I was left." She slowly removed her cloak and handed it to the house elf that was waiting for it. She smiled gently at the memory of when she forced all wizards to pay for their house elf service. Working for the ministry sure had its perks.

Draco silently stepped aside. "Shall we gather in the library then? It will be most comfortable for you." He held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion for Hermione.

They walked down the hall toward the library and Hermione noticed that this hallway was covered in old portraits. Generations of Malfoys stared back at her with that characteristic Malfoy sneer. She was glad when they reached the large double doors, for they had not passed Narcissa or Lucius.

Draco slowly opened the doors and waited for Hermione to enter.

She took light step toward the centre of the room scanning all around her. There where thousands upon thousands of leather bound books in the three-story room. The floor, stairs, ladders, bookshelves and tables where all of a warm red mahogany.

A smile spread across Draco's face as he walked up behind her. His arms slowly snaked their way around her waist as he drew her to him.

"Beautiful," he exclaimed as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I'd say, I've never seen so many books in a private collection."

"There is a more private sitting area on the third level if you would like."

Hermione was speechless for once in her life. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione and apparated to the third level.

Draco could see that her attention was currently drawn away from him. He let brown haired woman go. He gave a sigh as she walked to the nearest book shelve.

He put a silent call in down to the kitchens to have a small snack and tea sent up to them.

She took a dark leather book with silver lettering off the shelf, and turned to look at Draco.

"You know this volume is currently black listed. You could …" Before she could finish he had cleared the space between them and held her in a brutal kiss. His lips crushed to hers in a feral show of passion.

Draco moved his tongue along her lips seeking admittance, slowly along the edges and back across the middle. All the while tasting the sweetness.

Slowly her lips parted and his tongue slipped into the warm wetness. The book fell to the floor forgotten as Draco messaged her tongue with his.

Hermione's hands came up to rest on Draco's neck. Her finger tips gently brushing his ear lobes, blonde hair brushing slightly over the backs of her hands.

Draco busied himself in undoing Hermione's robes and let them fall to the ground.

His hands slowly worked up her bare arms, until they where at her shoulders. He rolled the small tank top she was wearing from her body revealing her braless state.

His lips soon found a new path down her slender neck to those delicious mounds of flesh.

Hermione moaned softly as she tried to remove the robe of the retreating figure. Growling in frustration she had to finally resort to her second wand that rested in a small holder in the belt of her mini skirt.

Draco hissed at the sudden chill down his back, but was pleased he wouldn't have to help Hermione remove the many layers of clothing that he normally wore.

His lithe fingers began to work the buckle of her belt. With a snap it came undone, and to his great pleasure he found that once undone her skirt also fell to the floor. He was also glad to see that she also wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Ready for anything aren't we Granger." He teased. He ran his hand over her exposed hair securing a deep moan from her. He was soon running said hand up between them as he captured her lips again.

Hermione took a step backward, her arms wrapped around his neck.

They were soon at the small couch in the sitting area; Draco slowly lowered the smaller frame to the soft fabric, and then lowered himself on top of her.

"Draco, still up? We have …" Two head whipped up to look at the new comer.

Pansy looked at her husband who had some bimbo of a mistress. It took her a few moments to realize just who it was. "Granger," she hissed.

Before anything else could be said a wand was pointed at Pansy and an Immobulus charm was uttered.

"For all you have done to me Pansy you will watch while I take your husband."

Draco growled in passion at the sound of this vixen showing her true colours to the world.

"How did you ever get into Gryffindor, you should have been Slytherin." He whispered into her ear. His tongue flicked out to caress her ear.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not here to talk." Her hands gently flowed down his back before digging themselves into his back.

With a small hiss the Slytherin ran his hand down her side and eventually to her dark curly locks. Parting the folds there, he found her warm centre. His fingers delved into that silky dampness with much glee, finding that the deeper he went the more he wanted to go deeper. The fingers danced to find that sensitive part of her, while his thumb rubbed gently over the bundle of nerves on the outside. The gentle moans she let slip forth where like fire under him. They drove him to make her scream out in ecstasy.

They both soon forgot the shocked eyes that watched them as they fell into the maddening dance of pleasure they inflicted on each other.

After he was finished plundering her, she flip them over so that she may travel down his body tasting everything that she could find. His nipples where nipped at until they where so sensitive that even the air of her breath sent shivers down his spine. She didn't pause long as she quested lower. Briefly pausing at his navel to twirl around it. The tongue then made a trip down the length of hair found below.

She bypassed his throbbing need and started to caress the skin of his thighs. He moaned and bucked as if to tell her to stop her torture, but she did not relent.

"Please," be begged tossing his head to try to clear it some.

She pulled back to look at the blond stretched out before her. "And here I thought it would have been a cold day in hell before I heard you beg." She twirled a piece of her hair around one of her fingers.

"Damn it woman …" He didn't get to finish as that same lock of hair was soon running itself up and down the underside of his erection. A mouth soon found the tip of his arousal. It didn't venture to cover the length. He tried to trust himself into it but it always drew back just as he was nearing his goal.

"Hermione," he pleaded with great need. "Just do it and stop playing with me." Without further urging she plunged herself down onto that thick length. Dropping the lock of hair to fall across the pale thighs. Her hand steadied him as well as guided him to her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the bottom a few times until he was near twisting in pleasure.

"Urgh … Gra …Hermione," he moaned arching into her workings. She hummed a response. The vibrations sent a jolt of electricity through him. He was slowly losing his mind and that didn't sit well with him. But alas in the state he was in he couldn't hold onto a thought long enough to do anything about it.

She reached down to cup his balls in one hand. The groan was just the icing on the cake as she watched the Slytherin sex god twist and moan in pleasure. She wondered if he had ever taken the time when he was screwing all the girls at school to find pleasure for himself. How very selfless of him. Well she wasn't here to be kind to him. Pansy had been an added bonus. She had to admit as his moans reached her ears his wife was slowly building a red-hot rage. Maybe just maybe after she was done she would stay around and watch her take his flesh off a strip at a time.

Pansy looked on the scene in front of her with great annoyance. Although her husband claimed he was the most feared of the Death Eaters, he was as kind as a month old kitten. And just about as naive. She had been working to rid herself of his 'caring' nature for years. Her last attempt had been to sleep with Blaze in her own marriage bed. She had seen him storm from the house afterward and smirked. Maybe, just maybe he would stay away this time. Oh but he had come back, and he had brought this slut into their house. She hated him with a passion and didn't want to be with him any longer. But She also didn't want the fucker to be happy. Well she would just have to make him hurt more then he ever did under their lord and master.

Hermione heard a hiss behind her and knew her spell was weakening as the anger the woman felt built. She used her free hand to reach across the floor and take a grip on her wand. She wordlessly flung another stun spell. Then dropping the wand to the floor continued in her work.

It wasn't soon after that she reached back to her own wetness with that free hand to relieve some of the heat she felt. She nearly screamed when she brushed the bundle of nerves located there. But she cleared her mind and continued to her destination.

Her two fingers plunged into her heat, and moved around gathering all the juice she could. She would need them completely soaked for what she had planned for him next. When she felt that they where wet enough and she removed her hand and slowly snaked it up his thigh.

She moved the hand that was massaging his balls to his hips to keep him still as one wet finger pushed past the tight opening she found just below her chin.

He flinched in slight pain, and arced away from the touch. "Relax," She told him in a silky voice. His body betrayed him as it listened to the command. The finger was soon twisting and wiggling inside him. He had heard something of this, but had never felt it before. When a second finger joined the first, he cried out in pain. How was something like this supposed to feel good? And then like a ton of brocks it him, or he should really say she hit it. Stars blossomed in front of his eyes as he screamed his pleasure to the world. He understood in ways that someone wasn't meant to understand. The understanding that came at a high price and was too wonderful to let go of, ever. But he couldn't hold it any longer.

Draco felt his balls contract and he spilt his seed into the waiting mouth. He screamed a scream that he thought would have woken his great grandparents from their graves. He felt as though the world had stopped. But the smooth movements didn't stop. Oh he wished they would stop. It was pure torture to feel the warmth he felt flood all over his body contract again in his lower regions. When he was dry of everything he could give he felt the rubbing of his prostate begin with new urgency. He had never known himself to recover so quickly. It was as if she was conducting his body and his mind was just along for the ride.

Hermione smirked as Draco once again grew stiff in her mouth. Once he was hard again and was screaming in pleasure to a new height, she removed her hand from his anal cavity. Her mouth left the much-abused cock behind. He half sighed and half hissed as she did so. But she was intent on getting her own pleasure before the night was up.

Draco noticed with great displeasure that he was holding two handfuls of hair in a death grip. But from the look of the eyes looking up at him, she didn't notice or care. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and began to draw her forth. She came willingly to his waiting mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and started to massage hers.

Hermione knew he was regaining his senses and drew back from the heated kiss. She arched back and plunged herself onto his waiting member.

They called out in unison starting a small house elf that had finally appeared with their tea. The poor thing gripped it ears and flew from the room forgetting that it could just apparate out of there.

When Hermione began to move again the moans were almost deafening. He gripped onto her hips much as he had been with her hair and helped her draw herself up and slam back down. The pace quickened and quickened. It was starting to unravel both of them she leaned forward and sank her teeth into the creamy white flesh of his shoulder.

Draco called out in pain and pleasure but it only drove her faster. Faster and faster they traveled to the edge of oblivion. He felt the warmth gather to a new heat that he had never before felt. It almost burned with need. But it didn't last long as she threw her head back to scream out. As her walls contracted around him he felt a piece of his soul shake loose and his essence was soon flowing from him again.

His hands, now devoid of strength, let her go. And he was soon cursing himself for that little bit of weakness. For as soon as he let go she was standing in front of him. He already missed the warmth of her skin.

"Next time don't presume to tell me anything Malfoy," She scolded him. "When and if I come back it will be on my terms." She bent to pick up her things. And got dressed as he watched. "And someone will be by on Monday to see to your library."

He cringed at those words and knew that the house would be watched. So he wouldn't have time to remove anything that he shouldn't of had.

"Pansy darling," Hermione stalked over to the still paralysed wife. "You'll be a fool to throw him away. You'll just need to learn some things. Come by my house and I'll teach you how to bring out the man you fell in love with." Hermione ran her hands down the other woman's sides.

Pansy's eyes flamed with a new heat as the upstart in front of her told her she didn't know anything. She stewed on it for a while before she realized she could move again. Her husband was sitting fully clothed on the couch sipping tea.

"So what is this about throwing me away," Draco's deep voice pounded into her.

ooo

Hermione looked up from her work as her own house elf walked into the room. "Mistress, you have guests. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Finnegan, and Mister and Misses Malfoy."

"Much sooner then I had thought, and all together. Such luck. Thank you Drumstuff. Please show them to the basement sitting room. Make sure they have tea and are comfortable. I shall be down when I have changed."

The elf turned to leave, then turned to face his mistress again. "Umm, excuse me again mistress. But they seem to be having an argument and well is it wise to place them in the same room?"

"Tell them that none of them need to stay, but if they leave they are not welcome to my 'lessons' again."

Drumstuff apparated down to the entry hall to show the guest to the sitting room and Hermione watched him go. She smiled as she thought about how all this had gone from a simple weekend thing with like minded people to a freak accident with friends to her being master of her own realm.

'One day,' she thought, "One day I will have that club I've always wanted. And much more, oh so _much_ more."


End file.
